Capatain Pounders Daughter
by Areina Ai Sora
Summary: Before Capatain Pounder fell he left one thing with the FCPD. His only daughter. But she has gone missing and when Spin finds her he falls in love. Will he ever tell her his fellings? And will she ever tell them about her secret?
1. Missing

I do not own roll bots.

This is just what I think could happen after Captain Pounder fell into the safty net.

* * *

"Penny! We got a huge problem!" Lance said as he ran into the FCPD. "What is it Lance? Im preety sure it cant be that bad." Penny said. "It is! No one knows where Captain Pounders daughter is!" Lance said. "Captain Pounder had a daughter!" Spin said. "Sorry. I was ease droping. Any ways whos his daughter?" Spin said. "None of your buisness! Thats who she is!" Lance said. "Lance. He's gona find out sooner or later. Spin Pounders daughter was adoupted. She's the next leader of the FCPD." Penny said. "Cool! What tribe is she from?" Spin asked. "Well she's a... ummmmm..." Penny stamerd. "No one has ever met his daughter. She's always at home waiting for her dad to come home, but sadly this time he wont be comeing home." Lance said. "We only know her name." Penny said. "Well whats her name!" Spin asked. "Her name is Mid-Night." Penny said. "Wow! Why did he name her that? I mean its a cool name but you know..." Spin said. "When she was adoupted it was night time and her name fits her." Lance said. "How does it fit her?" Spin asked. "Her fighting style. From what Captain pounder told us she fights as if she's fighting at night. Like a ninja." Lance said. "Cool! Well where is she?" Spin asked. "Havent you been listing! She's missing! We cant find her any where!" Lance said. "Well can I help look for her?" Spin asked. "This is a first." Lance said. "Whats a first?" Spin asked. "You asking." Lance said. "Well im gona go find her! But first I need to know where she lives." Spin said. "She's only 14 so find her quick! Ill send you the quardinets." Penny said. "Right on my way!" Spin said as he rolled out of FCPD. "Penny was that such a good idea? I mean you know that his daughter even sent Captain Pounder to the Hub on accident. Actually I want to see that." Lance said. "Lance. Spin can handle her." Penny said.

* * *

First chapter done! Please R&R!


	2. MidNight

I do not own roll bots.

Thanks botgal!

* * *

"So this is where Captain Pounder lived?" Spin said as he stared at the old house. It looked like it was used for a training ground. "Spin are you there yet?" Penny asked. "Yeah I think this is the place. Well im going in." Spin said. "Spin wait! Captain Pounders daughter is always training. Captain Pounder even trained her. Take extra caution when you find her." Penny said. "No problem. I think I can handle her. After all I am a Zushin." Spin said as he entered the house.  
"You sure this is the place Penny? It looks like a ghost moved in." Spin said. "Yes. Im sure thats the house." Penny said. "I dont see any one!" Spin said. "What are you doing in my house!" A voice said. Spin turned around to see a blue rollbot. She had purple eyes and she didnt look like any of the other tribes. "You must be Mid-Night!" Spin said. "And what if I am!" Mid-Night said. "Every ones worried about you. Come on lets go back to the FCPD." Spin said. "No! Im staying here. Daddy said that If I leved the house ill be putting myself in-danger cause of me tribe." Mid-Night said. "Your tribe? Wait a second! Your not a Kei'zatsu! Your a Zushin!" Spin said. "How... How did you know! Only me and daddy know my tribe." Mid-Night said. "Cause im also a Zushin!" Spin said. "It cant be... Only one Zushin survivded that day besides me... It was you!" Mid-Night said. "Yes, that was me!" Spin said. "Then where's my dad!" Mid-Night asked. "No one told you?" Spin said shocked. "Told me what?" Mid-Night said. "Captain Pounder... He fell through a hole in the safty net..." Spin said. Mid-Night stood there. She was in shock. "It... Cant be true... It cant be!" Mid-Night said as she was walking back. "Its true..." Spin said. "No... NO!" Mid-night said said. She then cracked. She ran right twords Spin. Spin didnt have time to react. He was knocked down in one hit. The last thing he herd was Mid-Night running away crying. Then he blacked out.

* * *

So what do you people's think? Second chapter done! Please R&R!


End file.
